Familiarity of Here and There
by M14Mouse
Summary: A few days after Quaser Quest Part 2, Damon gets lost on his way to his new job.


Familiarity of Here and There

By: M14Mouse

Summary: A few days after Quaser Saber Part 2, Damon gets lost on his way to his new job.

Disclaimer: Don't own them if I did, Demon would have gotten more focus. ;.;

He might as well as say it.

He was lost.

The directions that Kai gave him left him scratching his head. He had no clue where the medic storage bay was or the direction of the food court. He almost wished that Kendrix was there. She would at least point him in the right direction. Leo was busy giving Maya a guided tour. He wished someone gave him a guided tour instead of the point your finger at something and hope you remember it tour. He tried pulling on the map on one of the computer. Lucky for him, the new maps of the station haven't been updated yet. So, where the main office of engineering is supposed to be, it is a garden. Every time he asked for directions, he got odd looks or even more head scratching directions. He didn't want to call Kai or Kendrix. They were at work and he didn't want to bother them with his lack of ability of finding a simple office.

He looked at his watch and he was already a half and hour late. Maybe, he should sit down and collect his thoughts. It isn't like he was getting anywhere. He took a seat on a park bench and he looked at the directions again. Suddenly, his stomach twisted into knots and a wave of emotions hit him like a ton of bricks.

He missed home. After the whole running around and becoming a power ranger, the rush and the excitement ran out. He was left with worry and hopelessness. What does he do now? He was left out in the middle of space with four people he just met. Quickly, Kendrix and Kai already insure him a job. His skills as a mechanic would not be wasted here. Then his thoughts moved to his family didn't know where he was. The worry and confusion must be killing them. The communication between Earth and the station wasn't up to par. No way to connect them or home.

Now that he really thought he missed the familiarly of home. He didn't need directions to get the Megaship. He could get there with his eyes closed from his home. He didn't need to figure out what key cards or passwords go to which door. He had his home keys and work keys memorized. He didn't need to stomach food that taste like rubber. He already did that with his sister's cooking. He didn't a quiet room to eat dinner when he and his family eat dinner together every night. He didn't need to sleep into some foreign room. He had his nice little room by the garage where he can build and take apart things to his heart's content. He didn't need a new job. Well, yes, he did now after Kai somehow talked him into taking the megaship. Well, it was that or watching Kai crashed it. Personally, he didn't want to die.

He shook his head to clean his head. Snap out of it, Damon!

He wasn't the only one going through madness. Maya lost her home and her family. Leo lost his brother. They needed more support than he did. He would support them. No more negative thoughts from him. He took a deep breath and looked at the directions. He could do this. He would get familiar with his new home, his new jobs, and his new friends. It may take him all day, tomorrow, and the rest of his life to do it but he will do it. First step is he would have to find the office, then offer a heart felt apologize to his new boss, and hope to god that he didn't lose his job.

Now, let see here if the garden was here….Maybe, if he went north….

"Damon?" A voice said from behind him and nearly caused him to jump. He turned around to see a familiar face.

"Maya, girl, don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." He said with a smile.

"Sorry." She said with a smile.

"No problem, girl." He said as he waved his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Trying and failing miserable to find the office of Engineering." He said.

"Oh….the only part of the station I know how to get to is the nature dome. Even Leo's help, I cannot find a thing." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, girl. You find everything in no time." He said as he pat her shoulder.

"I hope so. I really do. It is difficult being in a new place." She said.

"Tell me about it. Few days ago, I was running a system check on Megaship on Earth and then next, I am here." He said.

"You were on Earth? I thought you were from the Terra Venture in the beginning." She said.

"Nah…Kai come running into Megaship and was trying to take off with it. Just say, I was glad I was there or he would have crashed it." He said.

"Well, I was glad you were there or we would have been turned into stone as well." She said.

"More like dumb luck I was there." He said.

"No…it was destiny, Damon. You were destiny to be a power ranger." She said.

"I wish that destiny gave me a memo before I left. So, I could have a least told my family where I was going." He said.

"Your family doesn't know that you are here?" She said with a wide eyed look.

"Yes…I was hoping once the communications are up and running then I can send them a message. But until then…well…there isn't much I can do." He said.

"I am sorry, Damon. I didn't know." She said.

"Don't worry about it, Maya. You had biggest things to worry about like your planet and your family." He said.

"It doesn't matter. We are a team. We are supposed to be helping each other out. Maybe, Kendrix will find a way to get the communications up for you to use." She said.

"I will like that. Don't worry, girl…we find a way to return your planet to normal. That is what is a power ranger would do, right?" He said.

"Thank you." She said as she hugs him. He tried not to blush.

"MAYA…Damon, what are you doing here?" Leo said as he popped up with some drinks in his hands.

"I am trying to find the office of Engineering. Do you happen to know where that is?" He said.

"I am sorry…I have no clue either." Leo said.

"Well, then…lets us all go find it together." Maya said.

"That is an idea. Now, here are the directions that Kai gave me." He said as he opened the piece of paper up.

"Gee…where is the Medic Storage Bay? But isn't the main food court to the north?" Leo said.

"I thought it was next to the nature dome." Maya said.

"Well, let's give it a shot." He said as he takes one of the drinks away from Leo.

"HEY! That was mine!" Leo said.

He couldn't help by smile as he opened it and took a long drink out it. Quickly, he dodged out of the way as Leo tried to get him. He wasn't close to familiar with these new friends and place.

But he was getting there.

The End

A/N: My muse strikes again.  Damon never gets any love. So, he gets some from me. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
